Adventures Of Kade Raccoon
by Pricat
Summary: A series of one shots about Kade, Mira and Rocket's kit as she grows up, having adventures, bonding with her uncle's and hanging out with her foljs
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **This is related to my other stories I've been writing for Guardian's of the Galaxy involving Rocket and Mira but this is going to be a series of one shots about their daughter, Kade and her growing up with the unique family she has plus talking to xanraks, I decided to start writing this.**

 **In this first one, Kade is being cute and using that to play with Starlord's blaster, which Starlord is not happy about and antics ensue.**

* * *

"Hey, where's Kade, weren't you watching her?" Mira asked Rocket.

"Yeah, I thought she was in the pkay pen we made her." Rocket said to her.

It was a month after Kade Raccoon, daughter of Mira and Rocket but already, she was mischievous but curious about things like her uncle's except Groot, as she was unsure of him plus his tantrums frightened her so right now, she was crawling around the Milano with Starlord's blaster in her little paws, imitating Rocket.

"Hey, little trash bandit, give it back, as that's not a toy, plus your dad will flip, if you get hurt." Starlord said, seeing Kade giggle thinking it was a game, but Mira was stunned seeing her daughter pkaying with a blaster, knowing that she was fixated with her dad's toys.

"Sweetie, let's give uncle Peyer that, as he needs it." she said distracting her, as Starlord swiped his blaster back.

Kade was not amused that her uncle had the blaster she'd been playing with, crying making the otjers guess that Mira had laid down the law, seeing her happy seeing Rocket making Starlord sigh

"Hey Kady, did uncle Starlord ruin your fun again?" he said, seeing Mira roll her eyes at that, because Rocket let Kade be mischievous, and cause antics like trying to teach her poker, despite the fact she was a baby and a few days old.

"Rocket, she was using the Element Blaster, she could have hurt herself, since she's you know?" Starlord said, seeing Rocket roll his eyes at him, but seeing that Captain Marvel had been on Skype recently, who was a friend of his, seeing Kade curious because she wondered who that was.

"That's my friend, Princess Sparkle Fists, bit don't let uncle Starlord tell you, what to do." Rocket told her, sitting on the bed with her in his arms, feeding her, which was making her a happy little kit.

"Rocket, you in there, and p,ease don't Yeach Kade any choice words!" Mira said to him through the door.

"Mommy's been a Terran, since you arrived but it's alright, as you're worth it, her too." Rocket said burping her.

He saw her out like a light, watching her sleep, as Mira came in impressed that he had fed and burped Kade, seeing she was asleep, hoping nothing would wake her up, like Groot having a meltdown or Gamora and Nebula sparring but knew she and Rocket were new to this being parents thing, plus the otjers would help.

"Hey, Kade is half but half me, she can't help wanting to play with blasters, or try to help me." Rocket told her.

"Yeah Rockie, but she's a baby, maybe when older she can use a blaster but not now." Mira said.

Rocket knew better, than to mess with Mira, seeing Hoff, Starlord's pet which happened to be a Terran raccoon which used to get Rocket really mad but now was fine with him now, and Kade sometimes liked playing with him because to her, she thought Hoff was like her, her mom and dad so it was alright.

"Kade's taking an nap, dude as she was driving Quill nuts." Rocket told him.

"Ohhh, sorry Rockie, but you and Mira are good parents." Hoff replied to him.

Later, Kade was awake and playing with toys that Mira ha gotten her, when visiting Terra including a toy blaster, since she loved Starlord's blaster, so this was a good thing and sate Kade's fixation with blasters, and was playing with Rocket who was teaching Kade fist bumps, which was adorable.

"Yeah, you wanted me to teach her stuff." Rocket said


	2. Trying To Calm Kade

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories and hope peopke like.**

 **In this one, little Kade hasn't learnt to sleep through the night, so Mira is very tired plus Rocket is at a bar on Knowhere but Mantis helps cal the baby kit down by altering her mood.**

* * *

"Aww come on, sweetie, please sleep!" Mira said to Kade, as it was three in the morning but Kade like all infants in the universe, didn't know how to sleep through the night yet, plus Rocket was out at a bar drinking.

The Milano had madeca pit stop at Knowhere, and Rocket needed a break from dad stuff so Mira had let him go blow off steam, but right now, Kade had women up and wanted her dad which was impissible right now.

"Is she alright, Mira?" Mantis asked her, entering Mira and Rocket's room hearing Kade crying her little lungs out, so she figured she can use her Piwers to alter Kade's mood so she would be happier, so Mira could rest.

"Kade just wants her daddy, who is at a bar, on Knowhere." Mira told her.

The female raccoon was alright with letting Mantis try, Pkus Kade was fixated with Mantis's antennae, making her giggle because it was cute touching Kade's forehead gently, using her powers to change her mood to happiness for a bit, so Mira could sleep for a bit, and get her energy back, plus Rocket would be hung over from drinking.

She and the others could watch Kade, while Mira and Rocket slept, since they were a family, as Starlord said, but saw Mira asleep holding Kade.

"Let's leave mommy to sleep, Kade." Mantis told Kade leaving the room, seeing Starlord still up wondering what Kade was in Mantis's arms hearing her expkain to him, but was Fibding it cute, seeing Kade looking at his blaster, but his Terran pet made her curious making Starlord curious.

"Yeah, go pkay with Hoff, you two are like siblings, you know?" Starlord said to the infant kit.

Drax was knowing that Rocket might flip, if he saw Kade playing with Hoff, as Starlord had told them what happened the night, when they had to get Mira burritos, and had seen Terran raccoons which had resulted in Rocket blowing up a dumpster, but right now he was at a bar, a place that Kade coukd not go.

"Wow, the kit isn't crying anymore good..." Nebula said to them.

Starlord rolled his eyes at this, seeing Kade get sleepy relieving them, knowing Mira would be happy since Rocket just got back from being out, seeing Mira there, tending to him as well as Kade putting her in her crib.

She was hoping that Rocket was alright, as he needed to rest, eating pellets since it was early morning, hoping Kade would not wake up for a bit.


	3. First Word

**A/N**

 **Here's ore of the stories but love where this series is going, like Brotjers To the Core.**

 **In this one, Kade says her first word while Rocket is away hanging out with Captain Marvel (I love their friendship that started in Guardian's of the Galaxy seadon 2 on Disney XD) meaning he has to watch his mouth around Kade lol**

* * *

"Come on Kadey, say mama or dada, anything!" Rocket said encouragling his kit.

"Rocket, she will in her own time, and let's hope her first word isn't a cuss word." Mira assured him, seeing Ricket roll his eyes.

"Relax Mira, I won't do that." Rocket replied to her, even if Groot had picked up cuss words when he was a baby plus Captain Marvel had been talking to his lot on Skype.

"Somebody needs a clean diaper, from what I smell." Rocket replied, seeing Mira pick Kade up hearing her annoyed like Rocket, which was very cute, that she was imitating her father but calming her down, nuzzling her and seeing her calm down which was good, plus they were going to Terra, since Rocket wanted to hang out with Captain Marvel, or out fly her.

"Yeah, daddy is going to fly with Captain Marvel, who is a friend of his, like your uncles." she said to Kade.

She just hoped that Rocket would be careful, seeing Kade a little upset, seeing her dad go off but Kade was feeling better seeing Hoff, wanting to play with him, making Mira chuckle putting her down

"Mama!" Kade said, stunning Mira, surprising Starlord wishing Rocket had heard that.

"Aww, yeah she's your mom alright, and at least you'll never lose her." he said.

"Quill, she's a baby, but now we have to be careful about what we say in front of her, even Rocket." Mira said.

Gamora knew that Kade would pick up words, but right now the baby raccoon was crawling aroubd likLater e normal, and playing with Hoff and talking but just saying mama which was cute knowing Rockket would get a surprise, when he got home.

Mira was seeing that Kade was ready for an nap, but singing to her which was soothing the baby raccoon into sleep which was a good thing, wrapping a blanket around her leaving her and Rocket's room.

Later, Rocket came back, but wondered why Mira was so happy telling him, making his eyes widen in awe that Kade can talk, so knew antics would ensue, knowing he would try to not teach her choice things, seeing Drax grin, knowing that would fail but right now they were playing poker, along with Groot, so Kade was staying away, making Rocket frown.

He would try to show her that Groot wasn't bad, or scary but was impressed she could talk hoping Nebula woukd not scare her either, seeing Kade play with toys like her blaster and imitating how he fired his, which was cute knowing she could use that as a weapon, plus wanted to teach her to be strong and not let anybody Terran, or otherwise push her around.

"Just let her be a kit, there's no rush, to make her like that, plus she's wired like us." Mira said to him.


	4. Letting Her Be

"Groot's not gonna hurt you, I promise!" Rocket said to Kade.

"No, dada, no tree!" Kade replied resisting.

"Wow, the little kit has fire, like her foljs." Gamora said.

"Yeah, Rocket's trying to get her to like Groot, like he does." Starlord said.

It was later that day, and Kade was just awake from her nap, and seeing Groot freaked her out, so Rocket was trying to show her, that Groot was okay, but it was not working plus the otjers watching was not making this any easier.

"Mama, no tree!" Kade said, as Mira scooped her up, knowing she was just a kit, and Rocket shoukd not force her into doing stuff she was not okay with, liking their daughter had her own mind and not follow others, like a mindless being.

"Rocket, she is just a baby, she might befriend a certain tree when she's older, so drop it." Mira said.

Rocket scowled, crossing his arms because he knew Kade could do it, without Mira coddling her making Starlord sigh since Kade was lucky, to have her mom around as well as Rocket, to help her grow up.

"I am Groot...l" Groot said softly, making Rocket sigh.

"I just want her to like you, you know?" he said, seeing Gamora sigh, because Rocket was still getting used to being a father, since Kade was born, hoping that Mira could explain it to him better, how you raise a kid or kit.

"It doesn't matter, if she likes Groot or not, she is counting on you and Mira, to help her find her way in the universe." she told him.

"Sure but Mira is annoyed, you know?" Rocket told her, drinking but she sighed, because she hoped that he would get it sooner or later.

He was hoping that things would be alright, as Kade was being playful, and it was keeping Rocket amused, hoping that Kade was alright because he did care about her.

He heard her sneezing which meant she was coming down with something which made Rocket nervous, along with Mira but was letting her rest, so was just keeping an eye on Kade hoping she did not catch anything, remembering when he had been sick


	5. Trying To Have Fun

Two years had passed and Kade had grown from an infant into a healthy toddler plus was running around because Starlord had given herva slurpee, making Mira surprised that Starlord had done that, plus she was wearing an outfit like her dad's which the otjers foubd cute, and right now, she was getting a crazy idea sitting in the cockpit, since her dad had taught her to drive by using his ship.

"Yeah, let's blast off, or enter a race!" Kade said stunning Starlord, knowing that Kade was being like her dad making Mira sigh, knowing that she was trying to have fun.

"Sweetie give the controls back, to unclevQuill!" Mira said to Kade.

"Come on, daddy gets to drive!" Kade said annoyed giving the controls back to Starlord, running off making Rocket sigh knowing Kade got bored, because she was too little to go on missions with them, finding her in her room playing by herself making him sigh, knowing she had meant no harm.

"I was just trying to prove, I was big enough to go on adventures with you, and our uncles and aunts." Kade said to him.

"I know but you're still just a little kit, plus what we do can be dangerous." he told her.

"I just don't like being cooped up alright?" Kade replied to him while making toys for herself, impressing him hoping to find a way to let her have fun without getting hurt or having him and Mira worry.

"We'll figure something out, Kadey." he told her as she scowled, making him sigh leaving her be, making Mira wonder if he was alright hearing him say that Kade was mad at them making Mira guess that she was upset at them.

They then saw what looked like toy droids running wild making Mira guess this was Kade's doing makijg the others annoyed, but Rocket impressed by his kit's antics seeing Starlord glare at him.

"We should take care of them, plus after that, Kade needs a time out." Mira told them, seeing them using blasters taking out the droids easily, annoying Kade having a meltdown, surprising them.

"Somebody needs a time out to cool off." Mira told her

* * *

"Is Kade alright, after having a meltdown?" Gamora asked.

"Maybe as she's taking an nap but she was just playing." Mira replied.

Apparently Kade had unleashed toy droids on her aunts and uncles along with her parents, which had surprised them and had almost caused major damage until things cooled down, hoping the female kit would not Spring more surprises on them seeing Mira sigh.

"It was kind of funny, as she was just goofing around, you know?" Rocket told them.

"But she is just a kit, you know?" Starlord said to her, as they saw Kade up and in the kitchen making a snack, despite spilling pellets on the floor making her annoyed, as her mom entered seeing her sigh.

"We're not mad at you, you just surprised us that's all plus you were trying to get our attention, right?" Mira said seeing Kade nod looking away despite eating pellets off the floor amusing Mira.

"We'll help you find your place soon enough, but for now just enjoy being a kit." Mira told her seeing her smirk knowing antics were going to ensue.


	6. Powering Through

"Woah, dad caused chaos in a spaceport on Spartax?" Kade asked Mira.

"Yep, when he and your uncles went there, but you are like him." Mira told her.

It was the middle of Summer and Kade was out of school forvSummer break making Dana and Mira chuckle because she was seeking adventures like her dad, and her uncle's wanting to be a Guardian of the Galaxy when she was older which Mira didn't want to happen along with Dana but Kade was still a kit despite being a smart one.

Plus Kade was fixing up her dad's old ship, but hiding it from her mom and Dana because they would flip compared to her dad and uncles plus wearing an necklace with the Guardians's crest on it which Starlord had given her which she never took off listening to punk rock music while doing so.

"Dad's gonna be so impressed, when he sees the updates I did to his ship." Kade said using a welding tool.

Dana wondered what she was doing, since she kept saying ig was a summer project which involved inventing, hoping she was not making weapons unawsre that she was repairing her dad's ship and almost done.

* * *

"Wow, whatever you were doing, you were up pretty late eh?" Dana asked.

"Yeah, I was doing something for my dad, alright?" Kade replied yawning.

"Like fixing something for him?" Dana asked her.

It was later the next morning and Kade had stirred but had been up all night fixing her dad's ship, impressing her hoping that Mira did not know what the furry youngster had been doing or she would flip about thimgs seeing her drinking coffee, to wake herself up mentally playing with her necklace, which Dana was curious about.

"My Ubcle Quill gave it to me, the last time I was on the Milano, but I keep it hidden from my mom, you know what she's like." Kade replied to her making the dark blue haired woman get it.

"Your mom just cares about you, that's all." she replied to her making Kade sigh.

She hoped that her dad would like this, as the ship was ready, texting him yawning, knowing she needed a nap powering through drinking coffee and eating waffles which was making her happy because with it being Summer, she could do what she wanted like inventing and staying up all night.


	7. Tricks and Treats

"Awesome costume, and you're going to get a lot of candy, trust me." Mira said to her and Rocket's kit.

"Thanksmommy, as Sneaker and I came up with ideas." Kade replied to her, making her grin.

It was October and Halloween, which Mira and Kade knew about living on Terra now and Kade was dressed like a zombie raccoon which Mira thought adorable plus Rocket was visiting, since he was having adventures with the other Guardian's hoping he would find the holiday fun, despite Halloween not being known in tne Galaxy outside Terra.

"We can teach daddy about Halloween, you know?" Kade told her, making Mira grin at this knowing he might prank people or teach Kade stuff like that, shaking her furry head.

She saw Rocket there after Kade had left with Jer friends trick or treating, impressed by what Kade had dressed as, hoping she would be alright, deciding to follow her just in case and was a little curious but anxious about some of this Halloween stuff.

He saw Kade and her friends having fun and getting a lot of candy making him smile, as he was letting her be plus amused by the fact you could do pranks which was something he was good at, grinning, hoping Mira would not find out, unless he got arrested.

"Whoa, what's going on, somebody's pranking awesomely like my dad!" Sneaker said making Kade grin, guessing it was her dad impressing her friends, making her hope her dad did not get caught, as he was probably using his tech, to pull off pranks.

"It's Halloween, we're supposed to be mischievous." Sneaker pointed out.

"Yeah you have a point, but let's go." Kade said as they were going on their way, until some bigger kids cornered them, wanting their candy making Kade and Sneaker very annoyed, as their dads had taught them to defend themselves so we're doing so making the big kids run off screaming, unaware Kade's dad had seen, smirking with pride.

* * *

"You were out all night having fun, along with dad, eh?" Mira asked Kade.

"Yep, we had a blast plus dad is proud of me, because Sneaker and I scared off bullies." Kade replied.

It was earlier the next morning and Kade was home after having major Halloween fun, besides doing tricks with her dad, which she'd promised not to tell her mom about because it might get her dad into trouble with her mom so kept that a secret but getting ready for bed because she had been up all night, so Mira was letting her sleep, just as Rocket got there, making her guess what he had been doing.

"Relax Mira, it's Halloween, you're supposed to do stuff like that." he told her.

"I hope you did not involve Kade in your antics, Rockie." Mira said to him.

Rocket rolled his eyes at this, hoping that Kade was alright, since she had been up all night, going to check on her seeing her asleep in her bed, cuddling her stuffed raccoon, making him smile, before leaving her room so she could rest off an night of antics.

Later, Kade was beginning to stir hoping her dad was alright, after last night because they had been having fun, getting out of bed walking into the kitchen, seeing her mom happy to see she was up.

"Yeah since dad and I had fun last night." Kade told her while drinking soda to keep herself awake.


End file.
